maskmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Hikari Sentai Maskman. Timeline 1987 Maskman *Mio, the mysterious girlfriend of Sugata Racing star Takeru, asks him to run away with her when the underground empire of Tube begins to assault the surface. In the midst of their escape, she is recaptured by the empire while he and his teammates begin facing Tube as Maskman. *Commander Sanjuurou Sugata teaches the Maskmen about the great unlimited potential of Aura Power, forcing the team to train until they can awaken it in themselves to stop Emperor Zeba from covering the surface in darkness. - *Mio, in actuality Ial, princess of the deposed royalty of the underground, is punished for betraying them by being eternally frozen in ice. *An artifact from the deposed underground monarchy on display is stolen by a squad of underground ninjas loyal to them seeing it as key to discovering the truth behind Zeba; however the message is destroyed before anyone can find out any information regarding the truth. *Akira (Blue Mask) frees a collection of underground citizens disloyal to Zeba's domain, making them see him as a hero and inspiring some of them to use him for further usage. *Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas becomes the lead commander of Tube forces due to the failure of the generals; one of his early schemes involves wearing out Momoko (Pink Mask) with a Doggler attack, weakening the potential of the team's Great Five mecha and making it become captured within a pit to sink beneath the surface. *Sugata investigates the works of former Light Squadron scientist Dr. Akira Yamagata in order to find his greatest and most infamous creation: Galaxy Robo, a mecha with an Aura heart that killed its creator due to a lightning accident. With the Maskman's assistance, Galaxy Robo is finally tamed and becomes used as their new mecha as they use it to rescue Great Five from Tube. *Thief Knight Kiros emerges from his Whirling Hell trap to assist Tube on the grounds of being able to take Ial for himself as his reward. In his first battle, he crushes the Maskman and destroys their Shot Bomber with ease. *In a battle with Kiros, Takeru discovers the truth of Mio's lineage and identity as Ial. *With the assistance of the Light Squadron's technicians and the power of Takeru's aura, a new secret weapon is finished for team usage: the Jet Cannon. *Tube generals Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Earth Imperial Prince Igam both undergo trials to give them upgrades: Baraba the Royal Underground Sword; Igam the family guardian Igam Dragon. *Kiros opens the tomb of the infamous Lethal Doggler in hopes of discovering Zeba's secret, only to find that the tomb was opened and the creature no longer within. *Ryo Asuka, also known as "X1 Mask", briefly returns from retirement to help the Maskmen against a Doggler, but becomes ineffective after his earlier-model suit is destroyed in an explosion. *The underground refugees begin a ceremony in hopes of transforming Akira into the legendary Underground Knight Unas, first making him blind before having the power transferred to him by a Doggler and taken full claim by Prince Igam on behalf of the Igam family. An Aura explosion combined with a chant to reverse Akira back to normal likewise reveals Igam's true identity as female. - Other Events * A new class enrolls at Musashino Academy, which includes Riki Honoo, Daichi Yamagata, Yohei Hama, Shunsuke Hino, Haruna Morikawa and Sayoko Tsukikage. * The young Kou is imprinted with the mark of the tiger by his mother before being abandoned by her due to being captured by the Gorma and adopted by a vegetable dealer. *Births: Hyde (GoseiBlue) 1988 Maskman *Igam attempts to use the power of the pond that gave birth to Lethal Doggler to become strong enough to stop the Maskmen, but releases the corpse of the ancient Doggler who possesses her teacher Godai Doggler, forcing the Maskmen to kill him to stop it. *With only death awaiting him from Zeba, Baraba assists Kiros in removing Ial from the frozen crypt, but is tricked by the thief knight who takes her away leaving him to be killed by Takeru. *Escaping with the frozen Ial to his treasure cave, Kiros is assaulted by multiple Tube warriors leading to his death, with the last thing he sees alive Takeru reviving Ial with his aura and realizing the love he'll never have. *In an assault by Igam, the Igam Dragon drops a sphere which reveals Zeba's true identity as Lethal Doggler II, the child of the original Lethal Doggler; it likewise reveals that only the power of twin princesses can fully bring an end to the threat he poses, which Igam denies. *Anagmas dies in a full Tube assault to protect Zeba's final plot from being infiltrated by the Maskmen. *The Maskmen storm the underground but fail to stop Zeba from raising his underground castle to the surface and distribute Evil Particles into the air, blocking the sun and turning the surface into a dark wasteland. Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu dies in order to raise the castle, while Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin sacrifices her life to protect Igam out of her duty to the family, making her finally see the light and turn against her ruler. *The Maskmen combine their aura with the pendant and power of princesses Ial and Igam to annihilate the Evil Particles and permanently change Zeba back into Lethal Doggler II, which they ultimately finish off with the power of Galaxy Robo. *Feeling disgraced by all she had done, Igam renounces her royal lineage and becomes a Buddhist nun wandering the world to make up for her evil ways, leaving Ial to become the sole ruler of the underground where she returns.